Legends of Chima: Club
Odkrycie! Starożytna mapa królestwa Chima! Klub LEGO® odkrył zagubioną dotychczas mapę Chimy z zaznaczonymi siedzibami Lwów, Krokodyli, Orłów i wielu innych plemion. Ta starożytna mapa, dzieło najlepszych zwierzęcych kartografów, podaje położenie wielu słynnych miejsc. Ale w bujnej puszczy i dzikich ostępach Chimy kryje się wiele więcej miejsc, które warto odkryć! Góra Cavora! Góra Cavora to źródło tajemniczego, potężnego CHI, a zatem najważniejszy punkt w całym królestwie! Świątynia Lwów! Pełna przepychu siedziba plemienia Lwów jest wbudowana w podnóże góry Cavora, dzięki czemu Lwy mogą zbierać bezcenne CHI i rozdzielać je sprawiedliwie wśród zwierzęcych plemion. Krokodyle uważają, że to trochę zbyt wygodne dla Lwów… kto im właściwie przyznał to stanowisko? Wielka Arena Chimy! Wykonana z użyciem kul złotego CHI ogromna arena, gdzie odbywają się wyścigi Speedorów, pojedynki i inne zawody turnieju CHI — przynajmniej te oficjalne! Królewski trakt! Najbardziej ruchliwa droga w Chimie. Wszystkie ścieżki prowadzą do bramy Wielkiej Areny. W dzień święta Chi wszystkie zwierzęce plemiona zbierają się w tym miejscu, a przywódcy plemion muszą się natrudzić, aby powstrzymać kłótnie swoich wojowników! Mateczna puszcza! To tutaj plemię Goryli wyluzowuje się w poszukiwaniu „wielkiej słodyczy”. Być może jest to najpotężniejsze plemię w całym królestwie, ale jak dotąd ani Lwom, ani Orłom nie udało się ich przekonać, że warto skończyć z całym tym luzem! Bagna! Jeśli zniesiesz woń bagiennych wyziewów, znajdziesz tu plemię Krokodyli w na wpół zanurzonym forcie. Być może usłyszysz, jak Krokodyle biadolą, jak wszystko jest niesprawiedliwie urządzone, i jak planują swe ostateczne zwycięstwo. Orla wieża! Siedziba plemienia Orłów leży na niedostępnej wieży skalnej — to dzięki temu Orły mają tak niezwykły światopogląd. Członkowie plemienia Orłów są bardziej rozważni i ostrożni od swoich przyjaciół Lwów i uważają się za filozofów. To znaczy, że muszą udawać, iż kłótnie nie bawią ich tak bardzo, jak innych! Wieczna Skała i Spiralna Góra To dwa przykłady niesamowitych zjawisk naturalnych w świecie Chimy, a także miejsca, gdzie młodzież Chimy organizuje nielegalne pojedynki i wyścigi. Kulisy produkcji LEGO® Legendy Chima! Być może udało Wam się zobaczyć pierwsze odcinki LEGO®: Legendy Chima, nowego fantastycznego serialu animowanego opowiadającego historię skłóconych zwierzęcych plemion i wszechmocnego CHI! Klub LEGO spotkał się z autorami programu telewizyjnego, Tommym Andersonem z firmy LEGO i scenarzystą Johnem Derevlanym. KLUB LEGO: Cześć Tommy, cześć John! Jak się macie? TOMMY: Świetnie, choć jesteśmy trochę przepracowani. Po prostu za dużo niesamowitych rzeczy się teraz dzieje, choćby nowa wersja NINJAGO! Johnowi też nie pozwalam się nudzić... JOHN: Co proszę? Byłem tak ZAJĘTY, że nie dosłyszałem KLUB LEGO: Kiedy po raz pierwszy zaangażowaliście się w LEGO Chima? TOMMY: Na początku! Pracuję w zespole tworzącym własne koncepcje do nowych zestawów LEGO. Wtedy zawsze szukamy pomysłu, który będzie na tyle wciągający, by móc dać początek programowi telewizyjnemu, komiksowi, grze video… KLUB LEGO: Skąd wziął się pomysł na LEGO Chima? TOMMY: Przygotowaliśmy około 20 różnych koncepcji obejmujących historie, szkice i modele, po czym pokazaliśmy je kilku dzieciakom, by dowiedzieć się, co o nich myślą. Następnie odrzuciliśmy pomysły, które nie wydały im się wystarczająco ciekawe, a pozostałe dopracowaliśmy tak, by stały się lepsze i fajniejsze. Powtarzamy ten proces dopóki nie zostanie nam tylko jedna, najlepsza koncepcja. JOHN: Ja dołączyłem po zakończeniu tego etapu i byłem w szoku, bo wszystkie pomysły były naprawdę genialne! Zdecydowanym faworytem dzieciaków był temat pod tytułem „Królestwo zwierząt”. Ostatecznie powstała z tego Chima, a my ustaliliśmy, kto jest złym charakterem a kto dobrym. KLUB LEGO: Czy macie swojego ulubionego bohatera? Do którego plemienia zwierząt chcielibyście należeć? TOMMY: Eris… Uwielbiam ją! Fantastycznie wygląda i ma taką miłą osobowość. Mamy WIELKIE plany związane z Eris! Moje plemię? Lwy, bo tak jak one mam silne poczucie sprawiedliwości i uczciwości… ale być chciałbym też być bardziej dziki, jak wilki. John na pewno byłby gorylem! JOHN: Tommy mówi tak tylko dlatego, że nigdy nie narzekam, gdy prosi mnie o zmiany w scenariuszu. Odpowiadam tylko: „Super!” TOMMY: Gościu! KLUB LEGO: A więc macie już minifigurki i zestawy. Jak zabieracie się za robienie serialu telewizyjnego? JOHN: Chcieliśmy zrobić coś naprawdę IMPONUJĄCEGO. Nakreśliliśmy ten ogromny świat w prawie 100-stronicowym dokumencie, który nazywamy „biblią opowieści”. Inne programy mają biblie po 10 czy 15 stron, więc w tym przypadku złożoność tła w historii Legendy CHIMA jest naprawdę niespotykana. Choćby podstawowa animacja kruków... wciąż próbujących coś sprzedać! TOMMY: Udaliśmy się z tą epicką biblią opowieści do studia animacji M2, w którym naprawdę rozumieją pojęcie „epicki”. Serial jest efektem ścisłej współpracy studia z projektantami, artystami, dyrektorami i muzykami LEGO. Kalendarium Krainy Chima LEGO... co wydarzyło się do tej pory! CZĘŚĆ PIERWSZA Klikaj, aby dowiedzieć się więcej o najważniejszych wydarzeniach w historii Królestwa Chima! Wkrótce pojawi się część druga! Pamiętaj, by pozostawać na bieżąco na najnowszymi wydarzeniami! Dawno, dawno temu... Ptaki i czteronożne zwierzęta z Krainy Chima prowadziły beztroskie życie na bujnej i dziewiczej planecie. 1000 lat temu Powstaje Święte Źródło! Ewolucja plemion, energii CHI i legendarnych istot! Święte Źródło, ewolucja plemion i legendarnych istot! Góra Cavora zostaje wyrwana z ziemi, aby zawisnąć w powietrzu nad samym środkiem krainy! Magiczne wodospady czystego CHI spływają po jej zboczach, napełniając Święte Źródło u podnóża potężną życiodajną energią! Zwierzęta, które piją ze Świętego Źródła, zaczynają ewoluować i zmieniać się w dwunożne inteligentne istoty. Później wykorzystują kule CHI do zwiększania swojej mocy i napędzania maszyn! Zwierzęta odkrywają KAMIENIE PLEMIENNE i ich magiczne właściwości! Rzeźbią z nich koła, które montują w nowych pojazdach nazywanych SPEEDORAMI! Plemię Lwów ogłasza się Strażnikami Świętego Źródła. Ich zadaniem jest dbanie o to, by kule CHI rozdzielano po równo między zwierzęcymi plemionami, co gwarantuje zachowanie w Królestwie naturalnej równowagi! Plemiona ustalają, że w przypadku pojawienia się kuli ZŁOTEGO CHI przeprowadzą turniej o tę nagrodę! Obszar przed Świątynią Lwów zostaje nazwany Wielką Areną Chimy! Niektóre zwierzęta postanawiają, że nie będą pić ze źródła CHI i zachowają swoją pierwotną formę. Opuszczają one Krainę Chima. Teraz nazywane są LEGENDARNYMI ISTOTAMI i opowiada się o nich wiele mitów oraz baśni. Niedawna przeszłość Jaki tata, taki synek! Lagravis i Crominus, Cragger i Laval! Spotkanie Craggera i Lavala! Lagravis zostaje Królem plemienia Lwów, a jego przyjaciel, Crominus, chwilę później zaczyna władać plemieniem Krokodyli. Nowe obowiązki tej dwójki zaczynają prowadzić do konfliktów! Wkrótce rodzi się Książę Laval, a Królowi Crominusowi wykluwają się bliźniacy — Cragger i Crooler. Craggar i Laval poznają się i zostają wielkimi przyjaciółmi! Teraźniejszość! Początek Kryzysu CHI... pewien żart kończy się fatalnie i na zawsze zmienia Krainę Chima! Laval i Cragger włamują się do Świątyni Lwów, aby zobaczyć Święte Źródło, chociaż są na to jeszcze za młodzi. Cragger wkłada kulę CHI do swojego napierśnika, ale nie jest jeszcze na to gotowy! Wielka moc kryształu doprowadza go do szaleństwa i muszą go obezwładnić lwi strażnicy! Królowi Crominusowi nie podoba się, jak potraktowano jego syna, co doprowadza do rozdrapania starych ran w relacjach między plemionami! Młodzi książęta próbują wszystkich uspokoić, ale kiedy dochodzi do starć, każdy decyduje się zachować lojalność wobec swojego ludu. Gdy Crominus i Crunket giną w Przepastnym Wąwozie, Cragger, nowy Król Krokodyli, poddaje się wpływom swojej podstępnej, głodnej władzy siostry i zaczyna obwiniać o tragedię plemię Lwów! Król Cragger! Młody książę zostaje królem, ale znajduje się pod kontrolą swojej złej siostry! Załamany Cragger daje się całkowicie omamić swojej siostrze, Crooler. Wpada w szaleństwo, robi się agresywny, zawiera sojusz z plemionami Wilków i Kruków, a potem przeprowadza olbrzymie natarcie na Świątynię Lwów. Po stronie Lwów stają plemiona Goryli i Orłów, a w Krainie Chima wybucha wojna! Laval goni Craggera uciekającego ze skradzionym CHI, ale krokodyl prowadzi go w pułapkę i zostawia na pastwę głębokiej rzeki. W ostatniej chwili Lavala wyciąga z wody Legendarny Lew! Na widok Lavala ruszającego do boju na grzebiecie mitycznej istoty ustają wszystkie walki, co skutkuje zawarciem niepewnego rozejmu. Chaos w Krainie Chima! Cragger powoduje w królestwie olbrzymie zamieszanie! Kraina Chima pogrąża się w bezładzie! Cragger, cały czas pozostający pod wpływem Cooler, nieustannie próbuje znaleźć sposób, by przejąć kontrolę nad źródłem CHI. Sojusz przeżywa ciężkie chwile — Wilki okazują się zbyt przebiegłe, a Kruki są zainteresowane tylko własnym zyskiem. Mimo to Lwom coraz trudniej jest po równo rozdzielać CHI. Laval zostaje podstępem zmuszony do wrzucenia CHI do Przepastnego Wąwozu, co powoduje burze i trzęsienia ziemi w całej krainie! A to nie koniec kłopotów! Laval razem z Eris planują wybudować zaporę na Świętym Źródle, a wyjątkowa pełnia księżyca powoduje na jedną noc obłęd w szeregach Wilków. Podczas dnia targowego dochodzi do wielkiego zamieszania wywołanego problemami organizacyjnymi w czasie turnieju. Krokodylom nie udaje się zniszczyć Orlej Wieży, ponieważ zawodzą je Kruki, które nie chcą tracić dobrych klientów! A do tego jeszcze największa kula złotego CHI w historii trafia w ręce ShadoWinda — tajemniczego przybysza z zewnątrz! Koniec epoki! Czy cokolwiek może zapobiec totalnej wojnie w Krainie Chima? W końcu Craggerowi udaje się nadepnąć na odcisk zazwyczaj bardzo pokojowym Gorylom, co kończy się jego upokarzającą porażką! Crooler traci wiarę w brata. Aby zdobyć władzę, postanawia zawrzeć z Wilkami układ zrywający „Przysięgę Watahy”, dawne porozumienie między plemionami Wilków i Krokodyli. Turniej na Wielkiej Arenie zmienia się w chaotyczną walkę pełną oszustw i bójek! Ze względu na to zajście Lwy odwołują tradycyjne święto CHI, zrywając w ten sposób z tysiącletnią tradycją! Czy cokolwiek może jeszcze uchronić Królestwo przed wojną? Kalendarium Krainy Chima LEGO... co wydarzyło się do tej pory! CZĘŚĆ DRUGA Klikaj, aby dowiedzieć się więcej o najważniejszych wydarzeniach w historii Królestwa Chima! Po zamieszaniu z kradzieżą CHI przez Wilki i Krokodyle podczas wyścigów plemię Lwów po raz pierwszy w historii odwołało turniej! Złodzieje CHI sieją chaos! Każde plemię musi teraz samodzielnie odbierać CHI, ale przez to Wilkom łatwiej jest urządzać zasadzki na posłańców niosących kule energii do domu! Eris i Laval postanowili więc, że zaczną zrzucać CHI z orlego odrzutowca! Bardzo dużo CHI wylądowało jednak przez to w złych miejscach, a równowaga na świecie została zaburzona. Krainę nawiedzają trzęsienia ziemi i huragany, zaś Orły nie są w stanie dostarczać CHI zgodnie z planem. Kilka kul trafiło nawet do Przepastnego Wąwozu! Podczas próby odzyskania CHI z głębi tego kanionu Laval przypomina sobie o smutnym losie rodziców Craggera i obiecuje naprawić stosunki z Krokodylami! Wilcze panowanie! W wyniku udanej akcji Wilkom udaje się pochwycić Craggera. Bojąc się jeszcze większej utraty popularności, traktują jednak swojego więźnia nadzwyczaj dobrze. Tak dobrze, że w końcu same stają się jego sługami. Z wielką radością witają Lavala, który przybywa, aby odbić Krokodyla. Cragger, który w niewoli uwolnił się spod wpływu Crooler, chce wszystko naprawić... przy użyciu dużej ilości fałszywego CHI, które wszystkim ofiaruje! Po bliższym kontakcie z tym prezentem Wilki zaczynają myśleć, że są ptakami, więc trochę ziarna wystarcza, by bez problemu przejąć ich obóz i odzyskać prawdziwe skradzione CHI! Pakt pokojowy i mgła przeznaczenia! Podczas gdy Kruki próbują dostać się do Orlej Wieży, pozostałe plemiona bawią się na pokojowych wyścigach. Wydaje się, że wszyscy chcą już zapomnieć o ostatnich walkach, więc Laval zwołuje spotkanie ośmiu plemion, w czasie którego ma zostać zawarty trwały pokój. Crooler sabotuje jednak te rozmowy, wykorzystując magiczną roślinę do spowicia wszystkich „mgłą przeznaczenia” — czyli wprowadzenia zwierząt w trans zmuszający je do walki z każdym dookoła! Laval jako pierwszy odzyskuje zmysły i kradnie kulę złotego CHI, aby uratować resztę. Cragger, który w transie pokonał inne zwierzęta, jest teraz jednak jeszcze bardziej głodny władzy, a do tego Laval zostaje wygnany przez swojego ojca ze względu na popełnione „przestępstwo”! Oszalały z nadmiaru władzy! Cragger pojmuje LaGravisa, Króla Lwów, licząc na to, że uzyska dzięki temu kontrolę nad Świętym Źródłem! W międzyczasie Laval wraca z wygnania i przynosi ze sobą „Przysięgę Watahy”. Crooler wyrzuciła dawne porozumienie między Krokodylami i Wilkami, ale tajemniczy ShadoWind uratował je z głębin Wąwozu. Laval kupuje za dokument wolność swojego ojca i zostaje z powrotem przyjęty do plemienia, ale Krokodyle stają się potężniejsze niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Następnego ranka ciemna chmura nadciąga nad Górę Cavora, a kiedy odpływa, okazuje się, że wodospady CHI przestały płynąć! Wojna w Krainie Chima i powrót legendarnych istot! Starożytne przepowiednie mówią, że kiedy wodospady na Górze Cavora wyschną, do krainy powrócą legendarne istoty... ale wcale się tak nie dzieje! Cragger ze sprzymierzeńcami rozpoczynają oblężenie Świątyni Lwów, gdzie przechowywane są resztki CHI! W czasie starć Cragger i Laval spadają z olbrzymiej wysokości. W ostatniej chwili Laval osłania Krokodyla i bierze na siebie całą siłę upadku! Nieruchome ciało księcia zostaje odtransportowane, a Cragger pogrąża się w smutku. Laval jednak przeżywa i wykorzystuje ten moment, by wymknąć się z oblężenia... Później powraca na pole bitwy na grzebiecie rannego LEGENDARNEGO KROKODYLA! U jego boku pojawia się Crunket, dawno zaginiona Królowa Krokodyli! Cragger wita się z matką, a ta opowiada mu, że razem z jego ojcem udało im się uciec z Wąwozu, ale potem napadli ich nieznani wcześniej wrogowie. Nietoperze, Skorpiony i Pająki zaczęły żywić się CHI, które trafiło do Wąwozu, a teraz chcą dostać więcej magicznej energii! Nowo rozwinięte plemiona zablokowały wodospady CHI i rozbiły swój obóz na Pustkowiach. Przetrzymują tam ojca Craggera oraz inne legendarne istoty. Plemiona zwierząt zjednoczą się przeciwko temu nowemu zagrożeniu. Przygotowują szeroko zakrojoną misję ratunkową na Pustkowiach, a Cragger i Laval będą walczyć ramię w ramię! Poznaj Skorpiony i Nosorożce! Te dwa potężne plemiona odgrywają kluczową rolę w konflikcie, który pustoszy teraz krainę Chima. Poznaj ich sekrety. Nosorożce Nosorożce są olbrzymie, potężne i niezbyt bystre, zatem można je łatwo namówić do różnych rzeczy. Właśnie dlatego w walce o CHI nosorożce znalazły się po stronie Craggera, mimo że w głębi serca nigdy nie były złe. Teraz są bardzo zadowolone, że wszyscy są po tej samej stronie i walczą przeciwko skorpionom, pająkom i nietoperzom. Po prostu pokaż im, co mają rozwalić. Skorpiony Skorpiony to po prostu typowe zabijaki i główni sprawcy ataku na zasoby CHI w krainie Chima,. Inni im ustępują, bo to łatwiejsze niż sprzeciw. W walce skorpiony używają kleszczy i potężnych żądeł. Ewolucja skorpionów wskutek kontaktu z CHI miała miejsce dopiero niedawno, więc nie przywykły jeszcze do chodzenia na dwóch nogach. Przywódcą skorpionów jest Scorcher. Jest wyjątkowo niecierpliwy i dlatego nie może znieść, że zdobycie panowania nad światem zajmuje tak dużo czasu. Kategoria:Club